1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for an optic pen, and, more particularly, to an optic pen with a lens wit a toroidal optic ring suitable to be used in a night work environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pens are generally used only for writing. Consequently, design variations are generally limited to variations in the texture, color, or the shape of a housing. However, these variations have no special utility. If the light level of the environment is inadequate, then the pen cannot be used. If the pen is used under poor lighting conditions, then writing errors will be induced, resulting in illegibility. One method for solving these problems involves adding an extra light source which is very inconvenient to carry and store. For instance, when a policeman performs his duty at night, if he wants to write on a citation, it is possible that the information on the citation will have some errors. Thus, if the prior art pen is supplemented with its own light source, then the aforementioned problems can be resolved.
With conventional optic pens, an illumination device (such as a bulb) is installed on the distal end of the pen tube. Then, a pen wick is then installed within the hollow space of the pen tube where a curved is formed above the hollow space. The curved portion of the structure has a specific orientation so that light emitting from the illumination portion travels to the front end of the pen tube. However, the aforementioned method has a disadvantage in that the curved portion must be designed to match the size of the inner radius of the pen tube for the light to be reflected to the front end of the pen tube. Therefore, the design of the curved portion must be limited.